dreamworksfandomcom-20200223-history
Puss in Boots: The Three Diablos
Puss in Boots: The Three Diablos is a short film released with the Puss in Boots DVD and Blu-Ray Combo Pack on February 24, 2012. Plot After the events of Puss In Boots, Puss is riding his horse through the desert when he is captured by Spanish knights. He is then taken to Princess Alexandra Belagomba, whose "Heart of Fire" Ruby, the crown jewel of her kingdom, is missing. At first, Puss believes he is being wrongfully charged for the theft, but it later turns out that the Princess only wants to hire him based on his reputation. She reveals that a thief called "The Whisperer" stole the heart and that they captured three of his henchmen. The henchmen turn out to be three kittens called the Three Diablos. Though Puss cannot believe that such innocent creatures could be thieves, the princess and her guards are terrified of them. The kittens kindly agree to help Puss on the promise that they will be free if they return the ruby. When Puss takes the kittens to the desert, the kittens quickly turn on him (revealing their evil nature) and bury him alive. Puss later escapes and recaptures the kittens using his wide eyes against theirs. Later, he talks about sending them back to jail for double-crossing him, but then learns that they have no mother and are orphans like him. He then tells them how he also knows it's tough not knowing who to trust and being led to the wrong path. An example is how Humpty betrayed Puss, just as the Whisperer has done to them. Puss then decides to point them in the right direction and trains the Diablos how to fight and plays with them, becoming friends. He also gives them names: Perla (for being one of a kind), another Gonzalo (for his scrappy temper) and the other Sir Timoteo Montenegro The Third, because a title is all he needs. The next day, the kittens show him to The Whisperer's secret hideout, and is immediately confronted by The Whisperer, who, by his name, has a low voice volume. Learning that the Diablos betrayed him, the Whisperer threatens to hurt them, but Puss fights him and lets the kittens escape. They, however, return to help Puss with what they learned from him and The Whisperer falls into a bottomless pit to his death. Puss then returns the heart to the Princess and is rewarded gold, and he gives the Princes the kittens as her new personal bodyguards. They then say their goodbyes and Puss claims "He will never forget them, just as he is sure they will never forget the name of Puss in Boots"; unfortunately, the guards slam the doors before he can finish his goodbye. Cast * Antonio Banderas as Puss in Boots * Gilles Marini as Captain of the Guard / Paolo the Squire * Charlotte Newhouse as Princess Alessandra Bellagamba * Chris Miller as Food Prisoner * Walt Dohrn as Water Prisoner * Bret Marnell as Toilet Paper Prisoner * Miles Christopher Bakshi as Gonzalo / Sir Timoteo Montenegro the Third * Nina Zoe Bakshi as Perla * Guillaume Aretos as Le Chuchoteur the Whisperer Release Home media The short film was released with Puss in Boots DVD on February 24, 2012. pl:Kot w butach: Trzy Diabły New cartoon But wait...the adventure is not finished yet. Check it out of this cartoon with the three kitttens in the concert from "The Three Diablos: Kitten Pop" Category:Puss in Boots Category:Shorts Category:Shrek Shorts Category:Universal Animation Studios